Energy users in general, and business customers in particular, often desire information relative to their energy use profile. This energy use information may be referred to as metering information. It is often unsatisfactory for business customers to wait a month or longer for their periodic energy bills to discover their energy usage rates. Moreover, the information provided on standard billing statements typically does not reflect all of the data that many customers need in order to make fully informed energy management decisions. For example, a single enterprise may have a large number of energy usage sites, with each site having multiple energy meters. The enterprise may need to know, among other things, not only its total energy use, but also its energy use per site (or subdivision thereof), its energy use per meter or meter group, and its incremental energy use over specific times.
Realtime or near realtime energy usage information provides a strategic tool for managers that allows them to make sound future and present business decisions. For example, an energy usage report provides insight as to energy usage and demand schedules. Access to such information helps managers make better, more informed, operating decisions. Further, access to incremental energy use information can help identify unknown or unexpected energy costs. Reducing or accounting for unexpected energy costs can result in overall cost savings. Finally, accurate, reliable and timely energy use information provides an informational advantage to firms negotiating for energy rates from local, regional and national energy suppliers.
The market for metering information is also expanding due to technological advances that make providing and using such information feasible and reliable. For example, developments in wireless data communication systems allow faster, wider deployment of data collection networks. These systems can provide realtime or near realtime data at relatively low costs. Moreover, rapid developments in data distribution networks such as the Internet and World-Wide-Web (or "the web") allow easy access to central data storage facilities. The Internet also provides a relatively time independent mode of information dissemination. In other words, users can access a data server at the users' convenience--users need not wait for a bill or other information to arrive. Thus, the Internet gives modern businesses additional information with more flexibility.
Not only have technological advances expanded the market for meter information, regulatory and other forces have likewise increased the demand for realtime, near realtime, or incremental energy usage information. For instance, changes are underway in the wholesale energy market, as overseen by federal regulatory agencies. There further appears to be a shift towards deregulation and increased retail competition, which is generally overseen by state regulatory commissions and agencies.
Perhaps the best example for exploring trends is the electric power industry. Historically, electric power firms have been vertically integrated among three functions: (1) generating electricity; (2) transmitting electricity; and (3) delivering electricity. State public utility commissions typically grant exclusive electric power franchise areas in exchange for an obligation that the franchisee will serve all customers within the area at regulated rates that bundle the three functions together.
In the electric power industry, as of early 1998, an important phase of the transition to retail competition was nearly complete. About fourteen states, together accounting for roughly forty percent of the United States population (i.e., most of the "high cost" states), have adopted retail competition. However, the timing of competitive entry, and the terms and structure of competitive entry vary between the states.
Thus, as retail competition evolves, incumbent firms must fight to keep customers. Similarly, new entrants to an area will fight to take away existing customers. From an economic perspective, such competition will likely lead to falling prices and profit margins. Thus, firms must respond by providing improvements to existing services and offer new services. One such service is metering information service. Further, the new and improved services should be offered on flexible terms such that the different needs of different customers are adequately addressed.
One such improved service is an electronic energy management system. Such a system should provide information that allows customers to do the following: (1) understand their energy usage; (2) manage and improve control of their energy usage and consumption; (3) allocate costs to specific departments, functions or other organizational components of interest; and (4) reduce energy expenses by having the up-to-date energy information necessary to negotiate a successful energy contract.
While it has been generally discussed in the context of electricity, the same advantages are possible for other energy resources as well.
There is a need for an electronic energy management system that provides realtime or near realtime access to incremental energy usage data.